


Inquisition: Intervention

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Goodwitch [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: NPR have seen Jaune repeated going into Glynda Goodwitch's office, and are afraid for his academic standing.  Jaune let's it slip why he is really going in there, and Pyrrha gets pulled into the affair.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Goodwitch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544602
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune: *steps into JNPR's room*

Pyrrha: *sitting on the head end of Jaune's bed*

Nora and Ren: *sitting on Pyrrha's bed*

Pyrrha: Jaune? If you could have a seat?

Jaune: *sits on the lower end of his bed*

Jaune: So?

Pyrrha: We... we're worried about you...

Ren: We have seen you coming and going out of Glynda's office... at all hours. We are worried about your academic wellbeing.

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: *places her hand on his leg*

Pyrrha: We're here for you.

Nora: You know you can just ask us, right?

Jaune: I... I... can't... can't say... what?..

Pyrrha: I thought we got through this? I thought you were willing to accept my help?

Jaune: *raises his hand, palm towards Pyrrha*

Jaune: I... I swear to you... I don't need help...

Pyrrha (pleading): Jaune, then what is going on?

Jaune: I can't say, because I promised not to.

Pyrrha: *pleading look*

Jaune: *puts his hand on hers*

Jaune: I promise, it's not bad. Naughty maybe...

Jaune: *slumps forward, head hidden in his hands*

Jaune: I can't believe I said that.

NPR: *stunned silence*

Jaune: *sits up*

Jaune: Please, please, please do not say anything about this?

NPR: *stunned silence*

Ren: I have... no words...

Jaune: *slumps forward once again, hiding his head in his hands*

Jaune: That's probably for the best.

Nora: Glynda? Really?!

Jaune: Shh.

Nora (whispering): Glynda? Really, Glynda? I don't think any of us saw that coming.

Nora: *looks at Pyrrha*

Nora: *waves her hand in front of Pyrrha's face*

Nora: I think we broke her.

Pyrrha: *breathes deeply*

Pyrrha: *breathes deeply*

Pyrrha: Are you happy together?

Jaune: When we are together?.. very much... it's just...

Ren: You cannot be together?..

Jaune: *nods*

Jaune: *sighs*

Pyrrha: *puts her hand on his head and gently pets his hair*

Pyrrha: I can see the pain...

Jaune: *sighs*

Ren: Perhaps we could help him with this?

Nora: And just what are we going to do? Huh?, marry them?

Ren: That would solve the problem.

Jaune: Yes... yes... it would... But she's a teacher, and... and...

Pyrrha: You don't know if you want to marry her?

Jaune: Actually, I do... I'm just afraid... what if I drag her down? Is now the right time? Would she agree? How would she react?

Jaune: *starts hyperventilating*

Pyrrha: *hugs him*

Pyrrha: Easy, there.

Ren: Panick would hardly make the situation better.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: You're... you're right.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune (under his breath): What should I do?

Nora: . . .

Ren: . . .

Pyrrha: You could introduce us.

Jaune: *stares are Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: *questioning look*

Jaune: How could you possibly say that so cheerfully?

Pyrrha: I think it's just me wanting to help you?

Nora: *sighs*

Nora: She does REALLY like helping you...

Ren: If JNPR is there, it could be viewed as entirely innocuous.

* * *

Jaune: *opens the door to Glynda's office*

Glynda: *scoffs*

Jaune: *closes the door*

Glynda: You can't...

Jaune: *glare*

Glynda: *silence*

Jaune: Dinner tonight. Look sharp, but remember, you will be having dinner with students. I'll pick you up in your office at 5 o'clock, sharp.

Glynda: Student _s_?

Jaune: *leans forward to kiss her on the cheek*

Jaune: I'll see you, then.

* * *

Jaune: *opens the door to Glynda's office as a clock can be heard sounding five bells*

Glynda: *stands up from her desk and quickly straightens her dress*

Glynda: *nervously, giddily walks around her desk*

Jaune: *holds out his arm*

Glynda: *slips her arm into his*

Glynda: Sir, if I might?..

Jaune: I think _MISTER_ Arc is appropriate.

Glynda: Yes, _MISTER_ Arc. Thank you for indulging me.

Glynda: *savours the sound of it*

Jaune: *pulls Glynda out of her office*

Glynda: _MISTER_ Arc, if you would?

Jaune: *let's her arm go*

Glynda: *locks her office*

Glynda: *walks back up next to him*

Jaune: *holds out his arm*

Glynda: *slips her arm into his*

Glynda: Ms. Nikos. Ms. Valkyrie. Mr. Ren.

Jaune: Mister?

Ren: Lie is my given name.

Jaune: Then why do we call you Ren?

Ren: If I had to guess, you were simply mimicking Nora.

Jaune: *rolls his eyes*

Jaune: Alright, let's go. Let's save the big talk for when we get to the restaurant.

Jaune: *looks at Glynda*

Jaune: Weiss was able to get us a private room, so we can simply enjoy ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189572056658/inquisition-intervention-part-i) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

JNPR sat at a table in a lovely restaurant in a private room, Glynda sitting beside Jaune, Nora sitting beside Ren, with Pyrrha at Glynda and Nora's end.

Jaune: So, I must apologize.

Glynda: _MISTER_ Arc?

Jaune: I accidentally... gave us away...

Pyrrha (ever cheery): And we wanted the chance to talk to you.

Ren: This restaurant is apparently quite well known for it's absolute privacy. Nothing we say, will leave here.

Glynda: _MISTER_ Arc, can I call you?..

Jaune: Go ahead.

Glynda: Thank you, Sir.

Nora and Ren: *wide eyes with surprise*

Pyrrha: *maintains her disturbingly cheerful demeanour*

Pyrrha: It seems our Jaune is quite smitten with you, and I'm overjoyed to see that you are smitten with him as well. So, tell us, how did this relationship start?

Glynda: In the most unfortunate way. Sir would approach me in public.

Glynda: *breathing deep*

Glynda: Get in my space.

Glynda: *breathing deeper*

Pyrrha: *breathing deep*

Glynda: Help... himself... to my... to me...

Glynda: *panting*

Pyrrha: *breathing deeper*

Glynda: I was... is... am... putty in his hands...

Jaune: *leans over and blows on the back of her neck*

Glynda: *shudders*

Pyrrha: *panting*

Ren: Perhaps we could enjoy our meal?

Glynda: *blushes and looks away*

Jaune: Point taken.

* * *

Everyone had finished their meal. Pyrrha, Nora, and Glynda had just finished their dessert. All were drinking their wine.

Jaune: *stands up from the table*

Jaune: *buttons his jackets and pushed in his chair*

Jaune: *takes Glynda's hand*

Jaune: *kneels on the ground*

Nora: He's doing it!

Jaune: For the moment, don't call me Sir. Don't call me Mister. Just call me Jaune and answer my question.

Jaune: *pulls out a small jewellry box and opens it*

Jaune: Glynda Goodwitch, will you marry me?

Glynda: *stunned silence*

Pyrrha: *breathing heavily*

Nora: *giddy silence*

Ren: *quiet smile*

Jaune: When I accidentally let it slip to them, we talked about how hard it was to be together. It made me realize that I never want to be apart. Will you?

Glynda: *panting*

Glynda: *forces her breathing to even out*

Glynda: *tries to speak, but cannot*

Glynda: *breathes deeply*

Glynda: Y... es...

Jaune: *places the ring on her finger*

Jaune: *stands up and pulls her into a kiss*

* * *

Jaune and Glynda: *finally break their kiss*

Jaune: *heavy breathing*

Glynda and Pyrrha: *panting*

Ren: And now our only concern is how to tell Professor Ozpin.

Glynda: *steadies her breathing*

Glynda: Oh, he already knows. With all of the antics you and RWBY have been getting into together... and apart?.. do you really think Ozpin doesn't know anything about them?

Nora: Well... when you put it like that...

Ren: It does indeed seem a foolish assumption, yes

Glynda: I swear you children give me wrinkles. Good thing I have someone to make me feel young again. I swear, I look years younger. I certainly feel it.

Nora: Hold old are you, any...

Ren: *elbows Nora*

Nora: Oof. Okay, how about this?, you look beautiful. Like model beautiful.

Glynda: I'm sure it's in no small part to feeling young again. Sir, maybe it's time to call it an evening?

Jaune: You've had quite the emotional day.

* * *

NPR: *enter JNPR's room*

Nora: Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: I know what you are going to say.

Ren: Does not diminish the importance of saying it.

Nora: The ship sailed... right passed you... and you didn't do anything... Like, I mean, it's kind of too late, now.

Pyrrha: *sighs*

Pyrrha: It was already too late... Is this why Jaune has been so happy, lately?..

Ren: He does seem exceptionally happy, at least by his standards.

Pyrrha: The ship has sailed. Jaune has the woman to make him happy, and it's not me.

Nora: *hugs Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: I am still happy for him, however, despite what might be expected of me.

* * *

Jaune: *enters JNPR's room*

Jaune: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha (nervous): Yes?

Jaune: *sits down on his bed*

Jaune: We need to talk about what happened today.

Pyrrha: I am so happy for you!

Jaune: That... is an understatement. I noticed how you acted tonight.

*pregnant pause*

Jaune: And so did Glynda.

Pyrrha: *starts shaking*

Jaune: She is not opposed.

Pyrrha: *tries her best to not hyperventilate*

Ren: And where is she? I thought you were... seeing to her?..

Jaune: I did. Now I'm letting her rest.

Nora: Come on, Pyrrha. Just say yes before you kill yourself.

Ren: I too am concerned about her welfare. I am also concerned about a great many other things in this regard...

* * *

Jaune: *knocks on the door to Glynda's suite*

Glynda: *opens the door in a silken robe and lingerie*

Glynda: *smiles as she hides behind the door while opening it wide*

Glynda: *closes and locks the door*

Jaune: *walks into the suite and relaxes on a lone chair, seemingly away from the others*

Glynda: *walks into the living room and kneels on the ground in front of him*

Pyrrha: *hovers nervously nearby*

Jaune: Glynda, girl, this was your idea, so I will let you do the talking.

Glynda: If that's what you wish, Sir.

Jaune: It's what I wish.

Glynda: While it was been clear you have been enamoured with my Sir for quite some time, what happened last night made it clear that you are enamoured with Sir the same way I am. I saw you react to how he seduced me. I saw you enjoy every single moment. To be fair, Jaune would not be the man he is today without you, and so I want to be fair in return.

Pyrrha: *breathing headily*

Glynda: You are here because you want to join me, so, I think you should join me.

Glynda: *slips off her robe, leaving her in her lingerie*

Pyrrha: *shakes nervously*

Pyrrha: *nervously starts to remove her school uniform, slowly, but eagerly, until she was dressed like Glynda... and kneeled beside her*

Glynda: The rules are simple, you call him Sir, do whatever he asks, and let him take responsibility for you.

At that last phrase, Pyrrha's smile grew even wider.

Pyrrha: I have no problem with any of that. You've gone from my leader to my Sir.

Glynda: And my fellow slut before our Sir... at least in private. I trust you can keep up proper decorum in public?

Jaune: I find the contrast enthralling.

Glynda: And you cannot let another man touch you... or girls... at least not without permission.

Pyrrha: I am Untouchable Pyrrha. I see no reason to stop now.

Jaune: Good. Why don't we start with you two kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189591442259/inquisition-intervention-part-ii) Tumblog.


End file.
